


Safe Now

by Author404



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Tahiti, a bit of angst at the end, like one line, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author404/pseuds/Author404
Summary: I'm still sad over Hosea's death, so this happened!(rockstar let them be happy)





	Safe Now

Hosea was released by Agent Milton practically throwing him onto the ground. The Pinkerton cocked his revolver and Dutch took the shot with no hesitance. It hit Milton right between his lungs. All hell broke loose. The cops and the gang started firing and shouting at the exact same time. Dutch ignored everything and yelled behind him. 

“Boys! Cover me!” Arthur and John followed him as they ran out onto the street. Dutch went straight for Hosea, groaning on the ground. 

“Hosea!” The gruff voice yelled. Hosea sat up with a grunt. He seemed to be fine but you could never know. “Get inside! Right now.” Dutch half dragged, half carried him. He shot some poor bastard off of a balcony before shoving them both into the bank. 

Dutch took cover with Hosea next to him behind the counter. He turned to check up on the man. “Are you alright?” Dutch hollered over the gunfire. Hosea took out his gun and nodded. 

The gang fought the Pinkertons out on the street for what seemed like hours. Dutch handed a couple sticks of dynamite off to Arthur who was, thankfully, still alive. A whole wall of the bank was blown to pieces and Dutch called for everyone to meet him up on the roof. Arthur volunteered to pick off their enemies from above and sprinted out without any warning. 

After a couple more minutes, most of the Van Der Linde’s were on the roof. A few more and they were in the attic of someone’s house. Everyone took a moment to catch their breath. 

“Dut- Dutch.” Hosea strangled out. “Thank you…” He locked eyes with Dutch. They would talk later. 

After dark, the gang left the safety of the attic one by one. They would meet back in Valentine. Milton was dead. Probably. Dutch had seen his body hit the ground, if the shot didn’t kill him, the head trauma probably did. 

Dutch and Hosea were the only ones left. “Hosea.” The other man got the message and came over to Dutch. Dutch snaked his hand into Hosea's. “I thought I was gonna lose you.” It was barely a whisper. Hosea nuzzled his face with the side of his chin. Dutch looked at him longingly. He pecked a kiss on both of Hosea's cheeks and the man left. 

The gang met in the old camp. Arthur, of course, was late and covered in something. Apparently, he still had the few thousand bucks they snagged from the bank. Everyone whooped and cheered. 

A couple of weeks later, they made it to Tahiti. Everyone was alive, however that happened. 

Dutch and Hosea were alone again. Everyone else was asleep in their new homes. Hosea grabbed him from behind and kissed Dutch, stretching it out as long as he could. He rested his head on the black-haired man's shoulder. 

They were safe now. 

A cough came from one of the tents.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe, comment, kudos
> 
> \- Faye
> 
> yeehaw


End file.
